1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to all-terrain vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rear fender and a rear carrier bar for all-terrain vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A, 1B, and IC illustrate a known all-terrain vehicle (ATV) 101. The ATV 101 includes a body frame 102 formed mostly of pipe members assembled by welding. An engine 125 is mounted on a middle portion of the body frame 102. Front wheels 120 provided with low-pressure tires, i.e., balloon tires, are suspended from front right and front left portions of the body frame 102. Rear wheels 121 provided with low-pressure tires are suspended from rear right and rear left portions of the body frame 102. The rear wheels 121 are supported on rear end portions of a swing arm 129 pivotally joined to a rear lower end portion of the body frame 102 for swinging motion in a vertical plane and supported by a suspension system 132. The front wheels 120 are supported by right and left linkages 130 individually connected to a front lower end portion of the body frame 102 and supported by shock absorbers 133 so as to be able to swing in a vertical plane. The handlebar 122 is operated to control the front wheels 120 for steering.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the front wheels 120 and the rear wheels 121 are driven by a transmission including drive shafts, not shown, and differential gears 134 and 135 connected to the engine 125 and mounted on the body frame 102. A front carrier rack 131 is mounted on the front fender 107 and permits loading and supporting of baggage thereon from the front side of the ATV 101. Front fender 107 also encloses a pair of headlights 106, as shown in FIG. 1B. The front carrier rack 131, the handlebar 122, the fuel tank 124, and the seat 123 are arranged on the body frame 102 in that order from the front toward the rear of the body frame 102. A rear carrier rack 126 is disposed behind the seat 123 and is mounted on the rear fender 108.
The front wheels 120 are covered with the front fender 107. The rear wheels 121 are covered with the rear fender 108. A cover 109 is provided on the body frame 102 between the front fender 107 and the rear fender 108 so as to surround the fuel tank 124. Exhaust pipes 136 extend rearward from the exhaust ports of the cylinders of the engine 125 and are connected to the muffler 127.
One problem with ATV 101 is that the rear carrier rack 131 adds weight to the ATV 101 because it is made from a heavy material, for example a metal. Another problem with the ATV 101 is that additional manufacturing steps must be made in order to secure the rear carrier rack 131 to the ATV 101. In addition, the addition of the rear carrier rack 131 requires extra parts, extra assembly and takes away from the aesthetic appearance of the ATV 101.
FIG. 2 illustrates another known ATV 201. ATV 201 includes a pair of font wheels 220 and a pair of rear wheels 221. The body of ATV 201 includes a front fender 207, a rear fender 208, and a cover 209 connecting the front fender 207 and the rear fender 208. The handlebar 222, the fuel tank 224, the seat 223, and the rear bar 226 are arranged in that order from the front toward the rear of the ATV 201. The rear bar 226 is provided only for supporting the weight of the ATV 201 when the ATV is stored in a vertically upright position, as opposed to the horizontal operation position.
A problem with ATV 201 is that there is no place to mount or carry items. For example, there is no place on ATV 201 to attach a cooler. In the front of the ATV 201, the front fender 207 is sloped at such an angle that no item can be securely and safely attached thereto. Although a rear bar 226 is provided in the rear of the ATV 201, there is no space or carrying member provided between the end of the seat 223 and the central portion of rear fender 208 to attach or secure an item for carrying the item. In the middle of the ATV 201, there is no safe place to secure an item because it would interfere with the rider's ability to safely operate the ATV 201.